


Starling High

by FridayQueen



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:36:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FridayQueen/pseuds/FridayQueen
Summary: Starling High, Ava et Sara sont élèves dans ce lycée. Elles ne sont ni amies, ni réellement ennemies. Ava va s'en rendre compte quand Sara va lui venir en aide. Tout va changer à partir de là.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Le Arrowverse ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Ava ferma son casier, ses livres en main puis regarda le couloir devant elle. Elle soupira en se disant que tous les lycées étaient vraiment les même.

Au loin elle pouvait voir des élèves qui prenaient un malin plaisir à harceler un plus jeune.

En l'occurrence il s'agissait de Damien Darhk, un grand blond à la peau pâle, qui avait l'air de parler innocemment à un élève de deux ans son cadet. Cependant Ava savait très bien que c'était plus subtil que cela, elle pouvait le dire, seulement à sa façon de se tenir, de voir les sourires moqueurs des acolytes de Damien et à l'air désabusée de sa sœur jumelle Nora un peu plus loin. En début d'année, quand elle était arrivée dans le lycée de Starling City pour sa dernière année de lycée, Gary lui avait dit de se méfier du groupe de Damien. Avec le recul elle pouvait dire qu'elle s'en serait bien vite rendue compte tout seule. Il y avait toujours ce genre d'individus dans les lycées, il y en avait eu dans son ancien, pas étonnant qu'il y en ait dans celui-ci aussi.

Les tyrans étaient toujours présents.

Des rires se firent entendre derrière elle et Ava se tendit presque immédiatement. Elle reconnaissait ce rire, c'était celui de Sara Lance. Cette dernière était avec son groupe d'amis, qui se faisaient appeler les Légendes.

Tellement pathétique.

Gary aussi l'avait mis en garde sur ceux-là. Eux aussi ils étaient courant dans les lycées, le groupe d'élèves un peu rebelle avec leur chef de bande qui ne respectait rien et pourtant que presque tout le lycée adorait. Sara était la jeune sœur de Laurel, ancienne major de promo et petite amie d'Oliver Queen le chouchou de la ville.

Ava supposait que Sara souffrait de la perfection que renvoyait sa sœur, cependant elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle avait décidé qu'il était dans son intérêt de répondre aux professeurs, se moquer de l'autorité et sécher la moitié des cours. Ava vit Sara frapper de son poing un de ses amis, Mick Rory, qui avait été récemment arrêté par le père de Sara pour une histoire de vol de voiture. Ava leva les yeux au ciel en voyant combien cliché pouvait être Sara Lance, la fille rebelle du père inspecteur de police à traîner avec des délinquants.

En réalité, pas tout son groupe n'était des délinquants, mais elle savait que Ray Palmer avait déjà fait sauter une partie du laboratoire de chimie avec son ami Nate et il y avait des rumeurs comme quoi Zari Tomaz avait piraté le système informatique de l'école, mais aucune preuve n'avait été trouvé. En revanche Ava se demandait souvent que pouvait faire Amaya Jiwe avec eux. Elle était douce, très intelligente, travailleuse et avait le cœur sur la main. Elle savait qu'elle faisait du bénévolat à l'hôpital et dans le refuge pour animaux. Enfin il y avait Léonard Snart, il était calme et studieux. Ava ne savait pas trop quoi penser de lui.

Les yeux d'Ava se verrouillèrent avec ceux de Sara.

Elle serra les dents et fit demi-tour dans l'espoir de trouver Gary. Elle méprisait Sara Lance. Cette fille n'avait aucun respect pour elle mais surtout les autres. En début d'année elle avait voulu s'inscrire dans l'équipe de volley du lycée et elle y avait trouvé Sara. A l'époque elle ne connaissait Sara que de ce que lui avait dit Gary. A savoir qu'elle était plutôt rebelle mais sportive. Cependant elle avait vite compris qui était l'autre élève. Sara n'avait aucune maîtrise, passait son temps à flirter avec ses coéquipières, à ricaner et lancer la balle trop fort pour montrer à quel point elle était musclée et forte. Si Ava avait regardé ses bras parfaitement définis sous son maillot les premiers instants, toute attirance physique avait été écartée par son attitude.

L'équipe de volley ne gagnait qu'un ou deux matchs dans l'année et Ava pouvait comprendre pourquoi avec une personne comme Sara. Les autres filles avaient du potentiel mais Sara gâchait tout. Elle lui avait dit, plusieurs fois, avec calme et avec des cris. Elle et Sara se disputaient à chaque entraînement. Ava lui disait ce qu'elle pensait d'elle, elle lui disait avec fureur et cela faisait du bien. Elle avait besoin de se défouler, c'était une des raisons pour laquelle avait décidé d'entrer dans une équipe sportive alors qu'elle aurait pu se contenter de travailler toute l'année pour rentrer dans une bonne université après le lycée.

Finalement ce fut elle qui gagna, car un beau jour Sara ne vint plus au entraînements. Apparemment elle avait dit à leur entraîneur qu'elle arrêtait.

"Ava Sharpe."

Cette dernière sortit de ses pensées en se rendant compte qu'elle venait de marcher en direction de Damien et sa bande.

Génial.

"Damien", répondit-elle en serrant ses livres contre elle.

Elle n'avait pas peur de lui, elle était seulement un peu impressionnée. Habituellement il ne s'occupait pas d'elle. Les tyrans comme lui ne s'en prenaient aux reclus, aux élèves seuls, mais pas à des élèves comme elle ; qui faisaient partis des anonymes, ceux qui survivent aux milieux des populaires et des loosers.

"J'ai entendu dire que Lance t'en faisait baver ses derniers temps ?"

Les yeux d'Ava brillèrent de surprise. Depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'équipe de volley à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Sara il y avait une tension était palpable entre elles, il n'était pas rare que Sara lui fasse un commentaire sarcastique sur ses cheveux toujours attachés ou une allusion au fait qu'elle était la personne la plus coincée qu'elle connaisse. Cependant il était vrai que ces derniers temps, depuis qu'Ava avait décidé que de lui répondre n'était pas la solution, Sara semblait ne pas apprécier son indifférence et était passée à un autre niveau. Deux jours plus tôt elle avait trouvé son casier remplit de mousse à raser, très certainement celle de Mick. Un cadeau de la part de la blonde rebelle. Elle avait passé presque une heure à tout nettoyer après les cours.

Ava haussa les épaules, elle voyait bien où allait en venir la conversation. S'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui détestait Sara de ton son être c'était bien Damien. Il était connu que les Darhk et les Queen faisaient partit des familles les plus influentes de Starling City et qu'elles étaient concurrentes dans de nombreux domaines. Elle savait qu'Oliver et Damien s'étaient déjà battus plusieurs fois et Oliver sortant avec Laurel, il était très proche de Sara. La haine de Damien pour les Queen avait donc été naturellement portée sur Sara maintenant qu'Oliver n'était plus dans les parages.

Les ennemies de mes ennemies sont mes amis.

Ava aurait dû le voir venir, pourtant elle était surprise de voir que sa querelle, plutôt insignifiante, avec Sara avait réussi à capter l'attention de Damien.

"Tu sais, si tu veux je peux t'aider avec ça", lui dit Damien en posant sa lourde main sur l'épaule.

Un frisson de propagea dans le dos d'Ava. Se mêler avec lui était la dernière chose qu'elle voulait faire. Subtilement elle se dégagea de son emprise.

"Ça ira, je peux me débrouiller toute seule", répondit-elle et elle fut heureuse de constater que sa voix ne tremblait pas.

Sans attendre plus longtemps elle s'écarta et se précipita loin de lui. Malheureusement dans son empressement elle ne vit qu'au dernier moment Nora et la bouscula par inadvertance. Nora fit tomber son téléphone, qui se brisa sur le sol. Le cœur d'Ava bondit dans sa poitrine et ses joues se mirent à brûler mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

"Tu vas le regretter Sharpe !" gronda la voix de Damien.

Lorsqu'Ava retrouva Gary et lui raconta ce qu'il venait de se passer et il eut l'air bien plus paniqué qu'elle. Ce n'était certainement pas un bon signe. Pourtant rien ne se produisit quand elle croisa le grand blond en fin de journée. Son regard n'était pas vraiment rassurant mais il retourna rapidement à sa conversation avec sa sœur. Ava rentra donc chez elle épuisée mais heureuse que sa semaine soit fini. En se garant devant chez elle elle vit la voiture de luxe d'Oliver Queen. Il devait venir dîner chez les parents de Laurel ce soir-là.

Parce que comme la vie était une grande et immense blague, il fallait en plus que ses voisins soient les Lance. Heureusement elle n'avait croisé que très de fois Sara depuis qu'elle avait aménagé avec sa mère quelques mois plus tôt, curieusement c'était Laurel qu'elle voyait le plus alors que la jeune femme était à l'université et avait son propre appartement dans le centre-ville. En fait les rare fois où elle avait vu Sara près de sa maison c'était la nuit quand la blonde sortait de sa chambre par la fenêtre en douce.

Cette fille ne pouvait vraiment pas être encore plus clichée...

La mère d'Ava l'accueillit avec chaleur et lui demanda de lui raconter sa journée. En souriant tendrement elle lui parla de ses cours, de son dernier entrainement avec l'équipe de volley et une fois encore passa sous silence son aversion, réciproque, pour la plus jeune fille des voisins, et sa récente confrontation avec Damien Darhk, le tyran. Elle ne voulait pas inquiéter sa mère. Elle n'avait vraiment pas besoin de cela.

Son répit dura une semaine, une semaine où Damien, contrairement à ce qu'il avait semblé sous-entendre ne lui fit rien. Tout juste un regard haineux contre elle. Or c'était un faux répit. Juste de quoi la rassurer pour mieux l'attaquer.

Ava sortait de son entrainement de volley comme tous les vendredis, elle était épuisée mais satisfaite car leur équipe faisait des progrès encourageants. Elle se dirigeait vers sa voiture quand une main lui serra fortement le bras pour la tirer violemment sur le côté. Face à elle se trouve Damien et son fidèle bras droit, Andrew. Le cœur bondit dans la poitrine d'Ava alors que Damien la bouscula sans ménagement contre le mur.

"Tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais oublier", dit-il avec froideur.

L'air avait quitté les poumons d'Ava quand il l'avait plaqué au mur.

"Tu as cassé le téléphone de ma sœur", continua-t-il.

Ava était presque certaine que c'était plus son refus de s'associer à lui publiquement que le téléphone cassé qui le dérangeait. Après tout la famille Darhk était très riche et ce n'était pas le coût d'un téléphone comme celui de sa sœur qui allait les endetter.

"Tu vas payer Sharpe."

"Je n'ai pas d'argent sur moi", protesta-t-elle assez faiblement.

Damien se mit à rire accompagné par son terrible ami.

"Tu n'es qu'une petite idiote si tu penses que je veux de ton argent."

Ava serra les dents, confirmant ses doutes sur l'excuse du téléphone. Le regard de Damien changea et un sourire vicieux apparu sur son visage.

"J'ai fait des recherches sur toi."

Le cœur d'Ava se mit à battre encore plus fort dans sa poitrine quand elle l'entendit.

"Finalement ce n'est pas étonnant que ton père se soit suicidé, qui voudrait d'une conne de fille comme toi ?"

Cela faisait mal, bien plus mal que n'importe quel coup. Si Ava avait pensé que Damien voulait la frapper pour se venger il semblait qu'elle s'était trompée, le lycéen avait une technique bien plus perfide. Ava sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux piquer. Cependant en entendant le rire moqueur des deux garçons elle sentit une rage monter en elle. Elle serra son poing, même s'il semblait que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait en l'attirant, elle était prête à se battre contre lui. Alors qu'elle cherchait le moyen de lui faire le plus mal elle vit quelqu'un plaquer violemment Andrew au sol.

Le bruit étonna Damien qui se tourna vers son ami et Ava profita de l'occasion. De toute ses forces elle envoya son poing sur le visage blanc de Damien. Ne s'y attendant pas il recula d'un pas et Ava jeta un coup d'œil à son sauveur.

Sara.

Avec surprise Ava regarda Sara frapper Andrew au visage.

Un grognement de la part de Damien la ramena à la réalité. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi l'autre fille était là, mais elle avait un allié temporaire. Elle se mit en position de combat comme Rip lui avait appris l'été dernier. Damien paru décontenancé de la voir soudainement si confiante et son regard vacillait entre elle et Sara qui continuait de se battre contre Andrew. Ava voyait bien que maintenant que Sara était arrivée il avait plus envie d'en découdre avec la petite blonde plutôt qu'elle. Plus les secondes passaient plus Ava se sentait trembler, elle n'osa pas faire le premier pas et Damien non plus apparemment. Finalement Sara se releva et se jeta contre Damien. Il sourit en la voyant s'approcher et évita son premier coup de poing.

Le cœur d'Ava battait furieusement en voyant que Damien savait effectivement bien se battre. Sara avait assommé Andrew presque instantanément, mais c'était une autre affaire avec Damien qui en donnait autant qu'il recevait. Ava voulait venir en aide à Sara mais avait peur de faire plus de dégât que de bien.

Alors qu'elle regardait Damien projeter Sara contre le mur à ses côtés Ava vit Andrew se relever péniblement. Elle se tourna vers lui, comprenant que Damien et Sara étaient bien trop occupés entre eux. Elle reprit sa position de combat pour se rassurer quand elle vit le garçon mettre sa main dans sa poche pour en sortir un canif. Elle le vit avec horreur sortir la lame en souriant méchamment. Ava n'était pas certaine de pouvoir gagner un combat à mains nues contre un garçon de la carrure d'Andrew, mais était certaine de ne pas pouvoir le faire s'il avait un couteau. Andrew, l'œil fou, se précipita vers elle avec la lame tendue. Par réflexe Ava fit un pas en arrière mais se retourna acculée contre le mur.

Soudain Sara apparut devant elle.

Ava écarquilla les yeux et au même moment Sara poussa un gémissement de douleur.

Le temps sembla se figer.

Andrew regardait avec étonnement sa main tenant le couteau qui était enfoncé dans le ventre de Sara.


	2. Chapter 2

Damien regardait avec effarement son ami.

Sara était immobile.

Ava sentit qu'elle arrêtait de respirer.

Presque trop doucement Andrew recula. Cela sembla réveiller tout le monde car Sara chancela en arrière et Ava la rattrapa.

"Putain Andrew !" s'exclama Damien.

Le blond regarda tout autour de lui, comme pour vérifier que personne ne les ait vus, puis il s'enfuit rapidement suivit par son ami.

"Sara !" respira Ava, sentant la panique s'infiltrer dans chaque fibres de son corps en voyant le manche du couteau qui sortait du ventre de la blonde.

Sara se laissa presque tomber dans les bras d'Ava. Cette dernière la retint avec force. En faisant attention de ne pas empirer la situation Ava passa son bras autour de la taille de Sara pour la maintenir contre elle et Sara prit appui sur ses épaules. Ava traîna avec difficulté mais détermination l'autre élève jusqu'à sa voiture. Après avoir installée Sara sur le siège passager elle démarra rapidement. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre.

"Je t'amène à l'hôpit..."

"Non", rogna Sara.

"Quoi ? Mais il faut que tu..."

"Laurel", souffla Sara, "Amène moi chez Laurel."

Ava hocha la tête et rentra rapidement l'adresse que lui donnait Sara dans son GPS. Il leur fallu un peu plus d'une demi-heure pour atteindre l'appartement de Laurel. Une demi-heure pendant laquelle Ava demandait sans cesse à Sara si elle était toujours consciente. Une demi-heure à insulter tous les autres automobilistes qui lui faisait perdre son temps. Une demi-heure à avoir les mains qui tremblaient sur le volant.

Quand elles arrivèrent devant l'immeuble Ava courut pour ouvrir la porte à Sara et la maintenir contre elle jusqu'à l'ascenseur puis la porte de l'appartement de sa sœur. Ce fut Oliver qui ouvrit la porte. L'héritier ne perdit pas une seconde pour balayer Sara dans son bras et l'amener jusqu'au canapé sous l'œil inquiet d'Ava. Il l'entendit demander à Laurel de quoi la soigner et Ava le vit retirer le canif, faisant gémir Sara de douleur.

Étrangement il ne demanda ni à Sara ni à elle ce qu'il s'était passé. Ava vit Laurel s'effarer à ses côtés quand elle croisa soudainement son regard.

"Euh... Merci Ava, mais je pense qu'on va s'en occuper maintenant", lui dit la plus âgée.

"Oo.. Ok", répondit-elle avant de faire demi-tour encore ébhétée.

Laurel l'appela une dernière fois pour lui demander de garder ce qu'il venait de se passer pour elle. Elle hocha mécaniquement la tête, de toute façon Ava n'était pas tout à fait sûre d'avoir compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout en conduisant elle repassa la dernière heure dans sa tête.

Damien l'avait menacée.

Sara était venue lui porter secours.

Sara et Damien se battaient.

Andrew avait sorti son couteau.

Sara s'était mise devant elle pour prendre le coup.

Damien et Andrew s'étaient enfuis.

Sara était blessée.

Ava l'avait amenée chez Laurel.

Oliver la soignait comme s'il avait déjà fait cela de nombreuses fois auparavant.

Laurel la renvoyait chez elle sans trop d'explications, la laissant pleine d'inquiétude.

Elle n'était pas réellement plus avancée. Pourquoi Sara avait-elle fait cela ? Ce n'était pas elle qui lui volait ses livres et remplissait son casier de mousse à rasée ? Alors pourquoi venir lui prêter main forte ? Pourquoi prendre un coup de couteau pour elle ?

Un soupir l'accompagna en sortant de sa voiture. Elle vit qu'elle avait encore les mains qui tremblaient. Une de ses mains était tâchée de sang.

Le sang de Sara.

Sans attendre Ava marcha rapidement jusqu'à chez elle et décida d'aller à l'étage le plus rapidement possible pour se laver. Elle entendit sa mère la saluer avec le sourire mais Ava ne faisait pas confiance à sa voix pour lui parler maintenant. Elle parvint à se calmer sous la douche en se disant que Sara était entre de bonnes mains.

"Je suis fatiguée, je pense que je vais aller me coucher", dit-elle à sa mère après avoir grignoter un sandwich qu'elle s'était préparé.

"Votre entraîneur attend trop de vous", soupira sa mère, "il sait que vous n'êtes que des lycéennes ? Pas des athlètes olympiques..."

Ava sourit doucement à sa mère qui pensait que son silence était dû à ses entraînements de volley. Une fois seule dans sa chambre elle laissa les émotions la submerger et elle se mit à pleurer contre son oreiller. Elle repensa à Damien qui lui avait parlé de son père. Son père qui s'était suicidé suite à son divorce avec sa mère. Il n'avait pas accepté leur rupture et avait essayé de la récupérer, fait du chantage avec elle ou Ava, pour finalement prendre un cocktail de cachets et se rendre devant la maison qu'Ava et sa mère occupaient. Mourant d'overdose dans le jardin. Elle se souvenait encore du cri de sa mère quand elle avait découvert le corps au petit matin.

Pas pour la première fois Ava pleura de ne pas avoir compris à quel point son père était mal. Si seulement elle l'avait vu, elle aurait pu faire quelque chose. Si elle avait aidé son père peut être qu'il ne serait pas mort. Peut-être qu'elle et sa mère auraient pu rester à Métropolis au lieu de venir à Sarling City pour essayer d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Sara n'aurait jamais été blessée comme ça, puisqu'elle n'aurait pas eu à la défendre. Elle ressassa ses pensées négatives un moment avant de s'endormir, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré.

Au lycée, le lendemain, Ava ne vit Sara nulle part. Son groupe d'amis était sans leur chef. La blonde croisa avec horreur Damien qui agissait comme si la veille son ami n'avait pas poignarder une camarade de classe. Si elle y regardait bien, Ava était presque sûre de voir un air suffisant qui l'entourait quand il passait à ses côtés.

Ava voulait le frapper à nouveau. Fort. Très fort. Assez fort pour lui faire ravaler son sourire.

Gary avait vu que quelque chose la tracassait, mais il ne parvint à obtenir aucune explication de sa part. En fait Ava passa sa journée à se demander comment allait Sara et si elle avait le cran d'aller voir Les Légendes pour leur demander.

Elle n'osa pas.

En rentrant chez elle, Ava se sentait toujours morose.

"J'ai croisé Dinah."

Ava leva la tête de son téléphone en entendant sa mère.

"Je pense que Sara s'est encore battue", dit-elle avec dépit.

"Vrai... Vraiment ?", demanda-t-elle en essayant de jouer la surprise.

"Oui. Dinah m'a dit qu'elle était blessée au ventre, soit disant elle serait tombée sur un bout de verre en faisant du skate. Mais j'ai bien vu qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait convaincue. Si tu veux mon avis elle et son gang d'ami sont encore faire les caïds en ville ou n'importe quoi de louche. Elle tourne mal cette fille je te le dis. C'est dommage car ses parents et sa sœur sont supers", continua sa mère d'un air désolée.

Le cœur d'Ava battait plus fort dans sa poitrine. Pourquoi Sara n'avait-elle pas dit que c'était Andrew qui lui avait fait ça ? Cela avait-il un lien avec les Queen et les Darhk ?

Elle passa le reste de sa soirée dans ses pensées jusqu'à ce qu'elle narrive dans sa chambre et voit la maison des Lance de l'autre côté. Elle prit une décision. Elle ouvrit sa fenêtre et descendit le plus silencieusement de chez elle. Ce fut assez simple si on faisait attention, puis elle grimpa jusqu'à la chambre de Sara comme elle avait l'autre fille le faire tant de fois durant ces derniers mois. Devant sa fenêtre elle vit Sara assise sur un lit en train de lire une bande dessinée. Ava frappa doucement contre le vitre.

Sara se tourna vers elle surprise mais vint lui ouvrir rapidement.

"Ava ?" s'exclama-t-elle en l'aidant à rentrer dans sa chambre, "Qu'est-ce tu fais là ?"

Ava regarda l'autre fille qui se tenait devant elle dans short et un t-shirt trop ample pour elle. Soudain toute la tension de l'inquiétude de ces dernières 24 heures lui tombèrent dessus et elle jeta ses bras autour des épaules de Sara pour la tirer dans un câlin. Elle entendit un soupir d'étonnement de la part de Sara mais elle posa ensuite délicatement ses mains sur son dos pour la tenir contre elle.

"Donc tu t'es inquiétée pour moi ?" demanda Sara avec un sourire gentiment moqueur quand elles se séparèrent.

"Bien sûr que j'étais inquiète, tu as été poignardée ! A cause de moi !", s'exclama Ava.

Sara gardait son sourire et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

"J'y peux rien, il faut toujours que j'aide les filles en détresse."

Ava voulu protester pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son aide, mais ce serait mentir. Elle était bien heureuse d'avoir eu Sara à ses côtés la veille.

"Comment tu vas ?" changea-t-elle de sujet en pointant le ventre l'autre fille.

"J'aurai une cicatrice", répondit-elle en levant son T-shirt pour montrer un pansement à l'endroit de la blessure.

"Je suis désolée", souffla Ava.

"Ne le sois pas. C'est plutôt badass, je suis sûre que les filles et les mecs vont aimer ça", répondit-elle avec fierté.

Ava leva les yeux au ciel mais un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres devant l'air confiant de Sara.

"Ça ne fait pas mal ?" demanda-t-elle doucement.

"Non ça va."

"Tu n'as pas eu d'ennui à cause de ça ?"

Sara haussa les épaules d'un air désabusé mais ne répondit pas à la question. Elle se contenta de s'asseoir sur son lit et d'un geste elle invita Ava à en faire autant. Un léger silence s'installa entre elles.

"Damien est un con", annonça Sara.

L'autre fille soupira en pensant au tyran.

"C'est ma faute s'il est venu te voir. Si je ne t'avais pas fait chier ces dernières semaines il serait resté loin. Je suis désolée."

Ava fut touchée par ses paroles mais essaya de ne pas le montrer.

"Soit un peu modeste, tout ne tourne pas autour de toi", lui répondit-elle en la bousculant gentiment en faisant sourire l'autre blonde, "mais merci d'avoir été là", ajouta-t-elle sincèrement.

Sara hocha la tête puis détourna son regard et son sourire disparut.

"Tu ne dois pas écouter ce qu'il dit. C'est un connard."

Ava regarda ses mains un certain temps avant de répondre, le cœur lourd. Sara avait entendu leur conversation.

"Non il a raison. Mon père... Mon père s'est vraiment suicidé", confessa-t-elle.

Presque personne ne le savait dans Sartling City, pas même Gary. C'était presque étrange de se rendre compte qu'elle en parlait, qu'elle voulait en parler avec Sara.

"Peut-être, mais ce n'est pas de ta faute", répondit Sara d'une voix assurée.

"Je n'étais pas suffisante pour qu'il veuille vivre", murmura Ava.

"N'importe quoi", contra subitement Sara avant que l'autre blonde n'ait le temps de s'enfoncer dans ses pensées négatives, "tu es plus que suffisante."

Ava émit un rire froid.

"Dit la fille qui me déteste."

"Je ne... Je ne te déteste pas Ava", confessa-t-elle doucement.

"Vraiment ? Et bien tu as une drôle façon de le montrer", répliqua Ava les dents serrées.

Sara soupira et se tut un instant. Ava faillit se lever pour partir, se demandant pourquoi elle était venue quand l'autre fille reprit la parole.

"J'étais vexée. Personne ne m'avait jamais parlé comme tu l'as fait. Je veux dire, je me suis déjà pris la tête avec des gens mais là c'était différent. Tu ne faisais que me dire des choses vraies quand on s'engueulait : comme quoi je n'avais aucune maîtrise sur moi, que j'avais un complexe d'infériorité avec Laurel, que je détruisais tout sur mon passage."

Les joues d'Ava se mirent à rougir en entendant à quel point elle avait pu être violente dans ses propos avec Sara. Elle savait que c'était ce qu'elle pensait, mais cela n'en restait pas moins blessant. Elle voulait réussir dans l'équipe de volley, elle voulait penser à autre chose que son père qui s'était suicidé quelques mois plus tôt. Sara avait été un obstacle, un obstacle qu'elle avait voulu écarter à tout prix.

"Tu as été la première à me dire tout ça... Ça m'a fait réfléchir et ça m'a aidé. Depuis je prends des cours d'arts martiaux, je me contrôle mieux et je sais un peu plus là où je vais. En fait ce qui était frustrant c'était que ce soit toi, la nouvelle, qui me fasse prendre conscience de tout ce qui n'allait pas dans ma vie et en plus tu m'ignorais après ça. J'étais vexée parce que tu m'avais aidé et pourtant tu me méprisais. On dit bien que l'ignorance est le pire des mépris et je ne l'ai très bien pris. Donc ouais, j'ai fait de la merde pour me venger."

Ava ne savait pas quoi répondre. Jamais elle n'aurait cru que Sara l'avait réellement écoutée et avait tiré des leçons de leurs temps passer à se crier dessus.

"C'était puéril. Je suis désolée Ava", finit Sara en plantant son regard dans le sien, pour lui montrer à quel point elle était sincère.

"Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire", bredouilla-t-elle, "J'étais venue pour te remercier à l'origine."

"Je te devais bien ça", répondit l'autre blonde en haussant les épaules.

"Non... Non, tu as raison moi aussi je t'ai traité comme de la merde. Ce n'était pas gentil te t'avoir mis face à tes... insécurités comme ça, en plus devant tout le monde. Je... J'étais encore en colère après tout ce qu'il s'était passé avec mon père et..."

Ava se tut un instant, ne sachant pas comment continuer. Sara posa doucement sa main sur la sienne.

"Je comprends."

Un sourire sincère apparut sur le visage d'Ava et l'autre fille la regarda intensément.

"Tu es belle les cheveux lâchés", dit Sara, le plus naturellement du monde.

Le rouge fleurit à nouveau sur les joues d'Ava devant le regard intense de Sara. Subtilement elle dégagea sa main. Elle avait déjà entendu Sara flirter, un trop grand nombre de fois durant leurs entraînements de volley, cependant cette fois-ci elle ne le disait pas sur son ton habituel. C'était beaucoup plus sincère et le regard qu'elle lui lançait la cloua sur place.

"Je... Euh... Merci", répondit-elle en arrangeant inconsciemment une mèche.

Sara lui sourit puis se leva brusquement. Ava posa ses yeux sur les jambes de l'autre blonde et se lécha les lèvres. Sara avait-eu toujours eu des jambes si belles ? Et un cul si bondé ?

Ava arracha ses yeux du dos de Sara en entendant ses propres pensées.

"Tu veux rester regarder un film ?", lui proposa l'autre fille en s'avançant vers sa télévision, "j'ai Netflix, je suis sure qu'on trouvera bien quelque chose qui nous plaise à toutes les deux."

Mauvaise idée.

C'était une très mauvaise idée. Surtout après qu'elle ait pris conscience que Sara était bien plus que la fille rebelle qu'elle faisait croire. Elle était bien plus sensible, elle lui était venue en aide quand elle allait se faire tabasser par le tyran du lycée, elle avait un cul magnifique, des jambes sublimes et un sourire envoûtant.

C'était une très mauvaise idée parce qu'Ava se rendit compte d'une chose. Il était possible qu'elle avait le béguin pour l'autre fille !

"Je ne pense pas que..." commença-t-elle.

"Allez Ava ! J'ai été poignardé pour toi", la supplia-t-elle.

Les yeux d'Ava s'écarquillèrent.

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu utilises cette excuse", répondit-elle légèrement choquée.

"Ça veut dire oui ?"

Ava soupira en hochant la tête.

Comment pouvait-elle réviser aux beaux yeux de Sara de toute façon ?


	3. Chapter 3

Ce fut le début de la descente aux enfers pour Ava. Après avoir passé la soirée sur le lit de Sara à regarder un mauvais film, sur une catastrophe naturelle Ava était retournée chez elle le sourire aux lèvres. Depuis ses yeux étaient toujours attirés par Sara quand elles étaient dans la même pièce.

Sara était vraiment belle quand elle souriait.

Sara ne l'embêtait plus comme autre fois, plus de remarques ou de blagues. Elle aurait être déçue de ne plus avoir l'attention de Sara ainsi, mais à la place l'autre blonde lui donnait des regards complices. Une fois elle fit une remarque dans leur cours d'histoire, une remarque qu'elle fut seule à comprendre car c'était un clin d'œil au navet qu'elles avaient regardé ensemble. Ava n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire toute la journée suite à cela.

Personne ne savait ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle, Sara, Damien et Andrew. Les deux garçons n'avaient aucune envie d'ébruiter le fait que Sara avait méchamment amoché Andrew et que ce dernier l'avait poignardée. Cela ternirait la réputation de Damien autant que celle d'Andrew. Dorénavant quand Damien et son groupe passait près d'Ava avec le regard dur, la blonde tenait leurs regards et sentait les yeux de Sara sur elle non loin. Inconsciemment elle savait qu'elle avait une alliée.

L'attitude générale de Sara semblait avoir changé aussi, s'était rendue compte Ava. Elle traînait toujours avec Les Légendes, ricanait toujours pour pas grand-chose mais aussi Sara était plus présente au lycée et aux cours. Elle répondait toujours aux professeurs mais c'était beaucoup moins insolent et plus taquin. Sara avait aussi de meilleurs résultats scolaires, ce que ses professeurs saluèrent avec étonnement. Sara semblait mieux dans sa peau et Ava se rappelait de ce que lui avait la blonde et une partie d'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être fière d'avoir aidé Sara ainsi.

La saison de volley de l'équipe féminine était une des meilleures que le lycée ait eues depuis des décennies. Ava était heureuse de faire partie d'une telle équipe. Alors que la saison touchait à sa fin, la tension montait peu à peu car l'équipe avait toutes ces chances pour le qualifier pour les quarts de finales.

"Bien joué les filles", les félicita leur entraîneur, libérant ainsi ses joueuses.

Ava soupira de soulagement, il lui tardait de prendre une douche après avoir tant transpiré.

"Sara !", s'exclama Mia, une de ses coéquipières.

Sa douche fut presque oubliée quand Ava vit ses camarades se précipiter vers Sara qui venait à leur rencontre en souriant. Comme souvent la blonde croisa son regard d'un air complice puis reporta son attention sur les autres joueuses.

"J'ai vu votre dernier match. C'était génial, vous les avez écrasées !", leur dit Sara.

"Merci !"

"C'est vrai qu'on a beaucoup progressé."

"Oui ! Amy s'est révélée cette année."

"Tu reviens dans l'équipe ?"

Sara se mit à rire sous les regards des joueuses puis posa brièvement son regard sur Ava. Cela n'échappa à ses coéquipières qui baissèrent toutes plus ou moins les yeux avec gène.

"Non, non. Ava avait raison je n'étais pas si douée que ça. Je pense que je suis meilleure dans les gradins à vous encourager", répondit doucement Sara.

L'idée de savoir Sara dans les gradins rendit Ava légèrement nerveuse pour les matchs à venir.

Cependant malgré cette appréhension quand les matchs commençaient son esprit était focalisé sur le jeu et non leur maigre public. Sara venait souvent à la fin des matchs pour les encourager et les donner des conseils. C'était presque les seuls contacts qu'avaient Sara et Ava en dehors de leurs regards complices dans les couloirs.

Malheureusement la fin de saison arriva rapidement pour l'équipe de Starling City qui ne parvint pas à se qualifier pour les phases finales. Cela n'empêcha pas Amy, une dernière année comme Ava, de faire une soirée pour fêter leur fin de saison. Presque toutes les dernières années étaient présentes, dont Ava.

Ava avait réussi à traîner Gary chez Amy même s'il ne semblait pas tout à fait dans son élément. Son ami finit par parler avec Wally un verre à la main. Ava quant à elle était recevait de nombreuses félicitations de la part de ses camarades pour sa saison au sein de l'épique. Pour une fois elle sentait qu'elle passait un bon moment entouré des élèves de son lycée.

Jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Sara flirter avec John Constantine.

Les deux élèves étaient sur la terrasse accoudés et ne se regardait pas d'une façon qu'on pourrait considérer comme amicale. Ava faisait de son mieux pour ne pas regarder sans cesse dans leur direction alors que son estomac se serrait. Elle savait très bien que son mal être n'était pas dû à l'alcool mais à la vision de Sara avec le joli garçon. Elle parvint à rester aux côtés de ses coéquipières mais quand elle vit la blonde et John partir main dans la main à l'étage ce fut trop. Elle remercia rapidement Amy et les autres filles, salua Gary et partit chez elle au plus vite, se moquant de n'être pas tout à fait en état de conduire.

Arrivée chez elle, Ava se jeta dans son lit en soupirant. Sara ne lui avait que très peu parlé ce soir-là. Elles n'étaient pas ensemble, objectivement elle n'avait pas le droit d'être jalouse de John, dont Sara semblait bien plus apprécier sa présence. Mais voilà, elle avait le béguin pour Sara. Alors la voir avec quelqu'un d'autre n'était pas du tout agréable.

Ava décida d'éviter le plus possible Sara suite à cette soirée, même si elle vit que John et elle ne se parlait pas beaucoup plus au lycée. Leur affaire avait duré le temps d'une soirée. Ava connaissait les rumeurs autour de Sara, qui avait des aventures avec les filles et les garçons, mais c'était tout ce que c'était : des aventures. Alors pour ne pas souffrir encore plus elle fit de son mieux pour ne plus croiser Sara. La saison de volley étant finit il n'y avait aucune raison pour l'autre blonde de venir lui parler. Cependant éviter Sara ne fut pas chose aisée car elle était toujours aux alentours, que ce soit dans la moitié de ses cours, dans le couloir ou sur le parking du lycée. Sara continuait de la saluer en souriant et Ava se sentait faiblir à chaque fois.

"Est-ce que tu m'évites ?"

Ava sursauta en voyant Sara près de son casier, elle n'avait pas entendu l'autre fille arriver.

"Non... Pourquoi tu penses ça ?", répondit-elle en serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine.

Sara haussa les épaules.

"Je ne sais pas... Une impression", dit Sara en la regardant intensément.

Une rougeur apparut sur les joues d'Ava, comme trop souvent quand Sara la regardait ainsi, comme si elle pouvait traverser son âme.

"Non.. Non, je t'assure", mentit Ava.

Un doux sourire fleurit sur les lèvres de Sara.

"Bien, dans ce cas est-ce que tu peux ramener chez moi ce soir ? Ma voiture ne voulait pas démarrer ce matin."

Cachant un sourire Ava leva un sourcil.

"En fait tu voulais surtout me demander de te ramener ?"

Sara se mit à rire et des papillons s'envolèrent dans le ventre de l'autre lycéenne.

"Je voulais te le demander c'est vrai, mais j'avais aussi l'impression que tu m'évitais à nouveau", répondit sérieusement Sara quelques instants plus tard.

Ava se sentit déglutir et se rappela de leur conversation dans la chambre de Sara et une pointe de culpabilité pointa le bout de son nez.

"D'accord..."

Les deux filles se regardèrent un instant dans les yeux puis Sara sourit en se reculant.

"Alors on se retrouve en math ?", dit-elle.

Ava hocha la tête et regarda l'autre lycéenne partir. Elle se demanda brièvement pourquoi Mick ou un autre de ses amis ne la ramenait pas après le lycée, puis sourit en était finalement heureuse de le faire.

Suite à cela, Ava eut beaucoup de mal à continuer de fuir Sara car cette dernière lui proposa de faire les trajets ensemble jusqu'au lycée et Ava ne trouva pas la force de refuser. Elle appréciait ces brefs instants avec Sara en début et fin de journée, où elle était seulement toutes les deux dans la voiture de l'une ou de l'autre.

"Hey Ava."

Cette dernière leva les yeux en voyant Jimmy devant elle. Elle sourit au garçon, c'était un très bon ami à Amy. Elle lui avait déjà parlé quelque fois après les entraînements, les matchs, à la soirée après leur fin de saison ou pendant les repas qu'elle partageait avec Amy. Elle pouvait dire qu'elle l'appréciait. Cependant elle était surprise de le voir venir lui parler seul, elle le salua tranquillement. Du coin de l'œil elle vit Adam non loin, son inséparable meilleur ami, qui les regardait avec curiosité

Un léger silence s'installa entre Jimmy et elle, Ava leva un sourcil en attendant de voir ce qu'il lui voulait. Se sentant légèrement mal à l'aise. Jimmy ne sembla pas tout à fait serein lui aussi, ce qui augmenta son malaise.

"Ava, donc euh... Je me disais qu'on pourrait aller manger ensemble un de ces jours. Tu sais... Juste toi et moi ?"

La respiration d'Ava se coupa en comprenant ce que voulait le lycéen, elle vit Adam qui les regardait avec espoir. Ava quant à elle se sentit rougir.

"Euh... Jimmy... Je..."

Elle se mordit la lèvre avec nervosité, Jimmy était quelqu'un de gentil et ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine en refusant.

"Allez Ava", dit-il en s'approchant.

Ava fit un pas en arrière.

"Merci, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Pourquoi ?", demanda-t-il plaintivement.

Parce que je veux un rendez-vous avec Sara, pas toi ! se dit-elle silencieusement.

"Je ne suis pas intéressée", avoua-t-elle finalement.

Jimmy croisa ses bras en prenant un air blessé.

"Comment ça tu n'es pas intéressée ? Je suis canon, toi aussi. On irait parfaitement bien ensemble", finit-il avec une pointe d'agressivité.

Ava sentit la conversation lui échappait, elle jeta un coup d'œil à Adam qui grimaçait puis ses yeux revirent vers Jimmy qui serrait les dents semblant en colère. Une impression de déjà-vu s'empara d'elle. Sauf que cette fois-ci c'était Jimmy et non Damien qu'elle repoussait publiquement.

"Je suis désolée Jimmy", ajouta Ava avant de s'éloigner, espérant qu'il ne réagisse pas comme le tyran.

"Ouais c'est ça", grogna-t-il, "Tu sais quoi ? Ils ont raison en fait... Va retourner lécher des chattes !"

Sa dernière remarque fut comme un coup de poing direction dans l'estomac de la lycéenne et ses yeux d'Ava se mirent à briller. Dans son ancien lycée plusieurs élèves étaient sortis du placard et s'il y avait des personnes qui s'en trouvait dérangés Ava n'avait jamais eu à faire à eux.

Pour la première fois elle fut la cible d'une telle critique.

Cela la toucha plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

"Hey connard !"

Un bruit de coup puis d'un corps projeté contre un casier se fit entendre juste après. Ava se retourna brusquement pour voir Jimmy au sol se portant la main au visage et Sara face à lui le poing serré. Sara rayonnait de rage et semblait sur le point de tuer l'élève qui gémissait au sol.

"T'as pas intérêt à parler comme ça à nouveau. A personne !", lui dit Sara, la voix lourde de menace.

Abasourdit Jimmy hocha la tête puis Adam se précipita à ses côtés pour l'aider à se relever. Il s'excusa auprès de Sara pour le comportement de son ami.

"Ce n'est pas à moi qu'il doit s'excuser", répondit Sara.

Soudain Ava prit conscience du silence qui régnait dans le couloir. Ils ne devaient pas être plus d'un dizaine d'élèves, dont Zari et Amaya qui était avec Sara, mais tous la regardaient. Sauf Sara qui ne lâchait pas Jimmy du regard.

"Désolé Ava", grommela Jimmy avant de fuir rapidement.

En sentant toujours les regards des autres sur elle, Ava rougit timidement. Elle croisa ensuite les yeux de Sara avant de regarder son poing légèrement meurtrit. Elle voulut aller la voir pour s'assurer que tout allait bien mais la présence des autres élèves l'empêcha de bouger. Elle fit un signe de la tête à la blonde avant de partir. Ava attendit avec impatience de pouvoir voir Sara le soir mais Léonard vint lui annoncer que son agression sur Jimmy lui avait valu un renvoi pour la journée. Pour la première fois depuis des jours Ava rentra donc seule chez elle.

Le soir même, tranquillement allongée sur son lit avec son ordinateur sur les genoux Ava regardait Facebook. Sara était apparue sur son fil d'actualité, un commentaire sur une image qu'avait publié une de ses coéquipières, et elle se demandait si elle devait l'ajouter en amie. Elle hésita un long moment avant de cliquer sur le profil de Sara. Malheureusement la lycéenne avait bloqué tout accès à quiconque ne faisait pas parti de ses contacts. Alors qu'elle allait diriger sa souris vers la demande d'ajout des coups se firent entendre sur sa vitre, la faisant sursauter.

Rapidement elle ferma la page de Facebook qui montrait le profil de Sara et se leva pour lui ouvrir. Elle rentra dans la pièce en sautant rapidement.

"Je t'ai attendue", lui dit Sara, la voix remplit d'humour.

"Comment ça ?", demanda-t-elle, abasourdie de voir l'autre blonde dans sa chambre.

"La dernière fois que j'ai frappé quelqu'un pour toi tu es venue me voir", répondit-elle avec la voix qu'elle utilisait pour flirter.

Ava sourit en levant les yeux au ciel, puis elle prit en silence la main que l'autre fille avait utilisé pour frapper Jimmy. Elle l'inspecta silencieusement et fut rassurée en voyant qu'elle n'avait rien de bien méchant. Sara respecta son silence et doucement glissa ses doigts dans les siens. Ava garda ses yeux sur leurs doigts liés entre eux. Elle imprima dans sa mémoire l'image de leurs doigts ensemble, le plus naturellement du monde. Lentement elle leva ses yeux pour les plonger dans ceux de Sara.

Une fois encore l'air lui manqua à en voyant l'intensité de son regard. Ava sentait qu'elle rougissait, comme trop souvent quand elle était en présence de Sara. Ne voulant pas faire quelque chose de stupide, comme l'embrasser, elle recula en lâchant la main de Sara.

"Je peux me débrouiller toute seule tu sais", lui-t-elle.

Sara lui sourit.

"Je sais, mais j'avais envie de le frapper après ce qu'il ait dit. Je l'ai fait pour toi mais aussi les autres", expliqua Sara.

L'envie d'embrasser la blonde fut encore plus forte mais Ava se retint. Sara balaya sa chambre du regard pour la première fois. Ava la laissa faire, se souvenant d'avoir fait la même chose quand elle avait été dans celle de Sara. Le regard de la blonde se posa sur une photo de son père, cependant elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

"Tu m'invites à regarder un film ?", demanda Sara en s'asseyant sur son lit.

Ava se mit à rire doucement devant l'air conquérant de l'autre fille mais s'assit à ses côtés. Cette fois-ci elles regardèrent un film d'action bien meilleur que le film qu'elle avaient vu chez Sara.

Lorsque Sara retourna chez elle Ava se demanda si elle aurait dû proposer à l'autre fille de rester pour la nuit. Elle repensa à Vicky, sa première et unique petite amie de son ancien lycée. Elle se souvenait de leurs temps dans la chambre de celle-ci, notamment sans leurs vêtements et se demanda comment serait Sara. Elle voulait savoir si la peau de Sara était aussi douce que celle de Vicky, elle voulait entendre ses gémissements, goûter ses lèvres, sa peau et bien plus... Rougissante Ava laissa sa main glisser dans sa culotte en pensant à la fille qui vivait dans la maison voisine.


	4. Chapter 4

Ava osa finalement ajouter Sara sur Facebook à la fin du week-end. Elle regarda son invitation envoyée le cœur battant. En essayant de penser à autre chose elle regarda son fil d'actualité.

Moins de trois minutes plus tard Sara accepta son invitation.

Sans attendre Ava parcourut le profil de la lycéenne, notamment ses photos. Son cœur sauta dans sa poitrine quand elle vit des clichés de la blonde en maillot de bain en compagnie de Ray, Zari et Mick. Ava regarda avec fascination les bras, le ventre et les jambes de Sara. Elle avait déjà vu Sara très peu habillée quand elles étaient dans les vestiaires quand elle faisait partie de l'équipe de volley, cependant elle était tellement frustrée et énervée contre la blonde qu'elle n'avait pas pris le temps de vraiment la regarder.

Ava le regrettait plus ou moins maintenant.

Soudain une notification lui apprit que Sara venait d'aimer sa photo de profil. Ava se mit à rougir en se demanda si l'autre fille faisait comme elle à regarder ses photos. Sara était assez active sur Facebook, contrairement à elle qui postait très peu de chose, sa dernière publication était une photo la veille d'elle et Rip son cousin qui l'embrassait tendrement sur la joue. Il était venu lui rendre la visite pour le week-end et leur photo avait quelques commentaires des amis de Rip qui étaient heureux de les voir à nouveau réunit. Sara quant à elle avait de nombreuses photos, vidéos et commentaires sur son profil tout comme une fille populaire comme elle pouvait en avoir.

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, alors qu'elle avait finalement décidé de laisser son ordinateur pour regarder la télévision, son téléphone bipa. Des papillons flottèrent dans le ventre d'Ava en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Sara qui lui avait envoyé un message privé.

_Sara : Tu n'as pas honte d'afficher publiquement qu'on ne se déteste plus ? ;)_

Ava sourit subitement à son téléphone.

_Ava : Non... Et de toute façon on vient toujours ensemble au lycée. Je pense que les gens s'en sont déjà rendu compte._

_Sara : C'est vrai..._

La blonde regarda les trois petits points qui exprimait que Sara était en train de lui écrire. Les points disparurent ensuite pour réapparaître à nouveau. Ava se lâcha les lèvres en se demandant si Sara était aussi nerveuse qu'elle l'était en ce moment. Elle savait que c'était stupide, car elle parlait tous les jours à Sara, mais le fait de converser sur internet c'était légèrement différent. Le flirt était plus simple.

Finalement elle reçut le message de Sara qui lui parla de son incompréhension sur leur dernier devoir de mathématiques. Légèrement déçue Ava lui répondit tout de même, laissant une banale conversation s'installer entre elles sur les cours et leurs professeurs. Cependant leur sujet de conversation finit par s'assécher.

Ava regarda son écran où elle venait d'envoyer un émoticône ne sachant pas comment continuer de faire parler l'autre fille.

_Sara : C'est ton petit ami sur ta dernière photo ?_

La blonde fronça les sourcils en voyant la question soudaine de Sara.

_Ava : Rip ?_

Alors qu'elle allait continuer à répondre sa mère l'interpella, en soupirant Ava posa son téléphone et rejoignit sa mère qui lui demanda de sortir la poubelle. Une fois fait elle remonta rapidement dans sa chambre pour reprendre son téléphone. Elle vit qu'un autre message était apparu dans la conversation.

_Sara : Je t'ai vu avec lui devant chez toi samedi, donc je me demandais..._

Ava se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre et elle se demanda, avec espoir, si Sara était jalouse du Rip.

_Ava : Non pas du tout ! C'est mon cousin !_

Sara répondit presque instantanément.

_Sara : Aaah. Cool :)_

Ava sourit devant l'utilisation excessive de l'autre fille d'émoticônes.

_Ava : Pourquoi ?_

_Sara : Pour savoir._

_Sara : Il est mignon je suppose... ;)_

La bulle d'espoir dans laquelle vivait Ava explosa. Elle soupira tristement, évidement que Sara avait des vues sur son beau cousin... Pas elle. Elle réfléchit un moment avant de lui répondre, ne voulant pas être démasquée par l'autre fille.

_Ava : C'est le charme britannique, mais il a une petite amie._

_Sara : Ok ! :p_

Ava ne sut quoi répondre et finalement n'en avait plus tant envie que cela. Elle se demanda soudainement si tout le but de la conversation c'était pour l'amener à parler de Rip. Ava posa son téléphone à ses côtés et malheureusement Sara ne lui parla plus de la soirée, sauf pour lui souhaiter brièvement une bonne nuit. Son hypothèse sur le fait que Sara lui ait parlé pour Rip en fut fortement renforcée.

Malgré tout, les jours suivants Sara lui envoya de temps en temps des messages pour lui parler de tout et rien. Elle essaya de ne pas y voir quelque chose, mais à chaque fois qu'un message apparaissait elle ne pouvait empêcher de se sentir plus légère.

Un jour sa mère rentra légèrement plus tard que d'habitude avec un visage fermé. Ava fronça les sourcils et lui demanda si tout allait bien.

"Oui, moi oui. Mais je viens de parler avec Dinah, apparemment Sara est encore rentrée blessée..."

Le cœur d'Ava sauta dans sa poitrine, elle n'était pas au courant ! Sa mère parlait de l'irresponsabilité de Sara et son incompréhension envers son attitude mais Ava ne l'écoutait plus, elle était plongée dans ses inquiétudes.

Sara l'avait ramenée aujourd'hui après le lycée et elle savait qu'elle devait rejoindre les Légendes un peu plus tard. Il semblait qu'il s'était passé quelque chose quand elle avait été avec eux.

La lycéenne fit de son mieux pour ne pas paraître impatiente, mais dès qu'elle eut fini de manger avec sa mère elle s'excusa pour retourner dans sa chambre. A peine eut-elle fermé la porte, elle s'élança vers la fenêtre pour aller rendre visite à Sara.

En frappant doucement contre la vitre de la chambre de Sara elle vit avec dépit qu'elle avait un œil au beurre noir qui commençait à se former.

"Hey Ava...", lui sourit Sara.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?", demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Sara parut surprise.

"Comment tu sais qu'il..."

"Nos mères ont parlé", expliqua Ava en agitant la main, "Ce n'est pas le plus important ici. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé Sara ?"

La blonde blessée soupira en se passant la main sur son front.

"Il y avait des mecs qui faisaient chier un gosse. On a décidé d'intervenir c'est tout."

"Des mecs ? Ils étaient combien ?", grogna Ava.

Sara fronça les sourcils devant l'air abrupte de l'autre lycéenne.

"Euh... 5 je crois."

"5 !", s'exclama Ava, "mais Sara tu es folle ? Vous êtes fous ? Ils avaient quel âge ?", demanda-t-elle, sur le même ton paniqué.

"Relax Ava, ils étaient bourrés, ils n'étaient pas de taille. Tu sais que je sais me battre, je prends des cours et les autres aussi sont...", essaya-t-elle de la calmer.

"Ce n'est pas une raison !" protesta Ava, "tu dois faire plus attention merde."

Sara croisa les bras en signe de défense.

"Je n'allais quand même pas laisser ce pauvre garçon se faire tabasser par des ivrognes !" répondit-il avec frustration, "si tu penses que je vais laisser des types comme ça s'en prendre à d'autres c'est que tu ne me connais pas du tout."

La respiration d'Ava s'était accélérée, leur discussion un peu houleuse lui rappelait quand elle et Sara se disputaient pendant leurs entraînements de volley. Cependant c'était différente cette fois-ci, car là elle avait conscience de ses sentiments plus qu'amicaux qu'elle a pour Sara et elle était inquiète pour elle.

"Non... Je sais... Je sais... Je... Tu es venue m'aider, je m'en souviens", soupira-t-elle, "je ne veux pas que tu changes, je veux juste que tu fasses plus attention."

Ava plongea son regard dans celui de Sara qui l'écoutait.

"Je n'aime pas te voir blessée", finit-elle d'une voix douce.

Tout en gardant ses yeux dans ceux de Sara elle sentit que l'autre lycéenne lui prenait la main. Ava baissa ses yeux vers leurs mains et lia leurs doigts, puis regarda à nouveau Sara. Cette dernière s'approcha et Ava se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser. Sara passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Ava pour la tenir contre elle tandis que leurs lèvres se découvraient. La blonde serra sa main dans celle de la blessée et posa son autre main sur sa taille. Alors qu'Ava allait s'écarter la langue de Sara se glissa entre ses lèvres, un gémissement s'échappa involontairement de sa gorge et se elle se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.

Les deux lycéennes restèrent de longues minutes à s'embrasser, en soupirant quelque fois l'une contre l'autre.

"SARA !"

Ava sursauta en entendant la voix de la mère de l'autre fille et le détacha leurs lèvres. Elle vit une moue sur le visage de Sara qui ancra son bras autour de sa taille contre la garder contre elle.

"Ouais ?", répondit-elle en levant la voix et détournant la tête pour ne pas crier dans l'oreille d'Ava.

"Tu peux manger quelque chose ?"

Sara se tourna vers Ava et une lueur espiègle apparut dans ses yeux. Elle regarda intensément Ava et laissa ses yeux descendre sur son corps.

"Oui", répondit-elle.

Les joues d'Ava se mirent à brûler en entendant et comprenant ce que voulait dire Sara.

"Des pizzas ça va ?", demanda sa mère.

"C'est bien ! Comme d'habitude pour moi."

Tandis que Dinah lui répondit par l'affirmative Sara s'était déjà tournée vers elle et de reprendre ses lèvres entre les siennes avec passion. Ava gémit à nouveau et enlaça Sara à nouveau.

Leurs corps restèrent scellés de longues minutes, avec leurs lèvres se découvrant et s'apprivoisant langoureusement.

Jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un sonne à la porte de la maison des Lance.

Sara soupira de frustration contre Ava.

"Habituellement j'aime quand les livreurs sont efficaces, mais pas ce soir..."

L'autre blonde se mit à rire mais se détacha d'elle.

"Je devrais y aller", dit-elle.

Sara fit à nouveau la moue et se pencha pour un dernier baiser qui laissa Ava sans souffle.

"Ouais... Je.. Hum.. A plus tard", bredouilla-t-elle avant de sortir par la fenêtre.

Les joues toujours rouges, mais un sourire sur les lèvres, Ava retourna dans sa chambre. Elle parvint à faire ses derniers devoirs après quelques minutes pour retrouver son calme puis alluma sa télévision. Cependant ses pensées revenaient sans cesse à Sara et ses lèvres. N'y tenant plus elle prit son téléphone et lui envoya un message.

_Ava : Alors ces pizzas étaient bonnes?_

_Sara : Oui ! Mais pas autant que tes baisers ;)_

Un sourire stupide de dessina instantanément sur les lèvres d'Ava tandis que des papillons flottaient dans son ventre.

_Ava : Il peut y en avoir d'autres si tu veux..._

Elle se mordit la lèvre en entendant avec impatience la réponse de l'autre fille.

_Sara : Demain après le lycée tu pourras venir faire tes devoirs avec moi ?..._

_Ava : Avec plaisir :)_

_Sara : Il me tarde !_

Le cœur de la lycéenne bondit dans sa poitrine.

_Ava : Moi aussi..._

_Sara : Tu fais quoi ?_

Ava leva les yeux vers la chaîne qu'elle regardait et expliqua à Sara ce qu'elle était en de regarder à la télévision. Elles continuèrent de parler superficiellement avant qu'elles n'aillent se coucher.


	5. Chapter 5

Le lendemain quand Ava vint chercher Sara pour aller au lycée elle sentait son cœur battre furieusement dans sa poitrine. Sara prit place sur le côté passager avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Les deux lycéennes se regardèrent un instant et Ava se demanda si elle devait l'embrasser. Cependant Sara s'assit correctement face à la route et elle comprit que c'était son signal pour démarrer.

Ava eut beaucoup de mal à rester concentrée durant la journée, encore plus quand Sara était à proximité. Maintenant qu'elle connaissait le goût de ses lèvres et la promesse d'y goûter à nouveau la rendait rêveuse.

La fin des cours n'arriva jamais aussi lentement que ce jour-là, mais quand finalement elle se gara devant sa maison ce fut un soulagement. Sans attendre Sara la conduisit chez elle puis dans sa chambre. Ava regarda Sara jeter son sac sur son lit, quant à elle, elle le posa doucement sur le sol. Elle voulait tirer Sara contre elle pour l'embrasser à en perdre la raison, mais maintenant qu'elles étaient toutes les deux seules elle se sentit timide.

"Il me semblait que tu m'avais promis quelque chose...", commença Sara avec un sourire aguicheur.

Elle s'approcha d'Ava et glissa ses doigts dans la bouche de sa ceinture pour l'attirer à elle. Le cœur d'Ava bondit dans sa poitrine et son ventre se réveilla.

"Ah oui ?"

Sara ronronna puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser. Ava soupira en sentant à nouveau les lèvres douces de l'autre lycéenne contre les siennes. Ses lèvres étaient peut-être douces mais le baiser ne l'était pas tellement, il y avait une légère urgence comme si Sara avait attendu toute la journée pour le faire.

"Tu voulais vraiment ça hein ?", chuchota Ava.

"Oui mais ne fais pas la maline, j'ai vu que toi aussi", répondit Sara contre ses lèvres avant de l'amener vers son lit.

Ce fut Sara qui tomba la première sur le lit et elle entraîna Ava avec elle. Elles se mirent à rire doucement avant de reprendre leurs baisers. Ava voulait continuer de découvrir et d'apprendre les lèvres et la bouche de l'autre lycéenne mais elles avaient des devoirs à faire pour le lendemain. Elle se détacha donc de Sara qui émit un soupir de protestation.

"On a des maths à faire."

Sara grommela une réponse mais prit son sac tout de même.

"J'aime pas les maths."

Ava put se rendre compte à quel point c'était vrai quelques minutes plus tard. Sara ne faisait aucun effort et tentait de faire diversion en déposant de chastes baisers dans le cou d'Ava.

"Sara !" s'exclama-t-elle, le visage rouge après une énième tentative d'évitement, "on finit nos devoirs et après on s'amuse !"

"Mais j'y arrive pas", protesta-t-elle en faisant la moue.

"Essaies au moins de faire un effort, il faut que tu comprennes la démarche. Là regarde..."

Ava essaya d'expliquer à la blonde comment procéder pour réussir ses exercices et finalement Sara y mit un peu du sien.

"On a fini ?", demanda Sara.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ava alors qu'elle fermait son cahier. Sara leva un sourcil en attendant sa réponse et Ava se contenta de se pencher vers elle en s'asseyant sur ses genoux. Les mains de Sara se posèrent immédiatement sur sa taille et leva la tête pour que leurs lèvres se touchent. Ava glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux de la blonde et la fit s'allonger sous elle tout en l'embrassant. Ava laissa son corps se plaquer contre celui de Sara ce qui permit à leur poitrine de se rencontrer, Sara soupira de joie l'instant suivant.

Leurs baiseurs paresseux continuèrent un long moment puis Ava déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de Sara, son menton, son cou, sous son oreille et s'émerveilla de découvrir les soupirs et les gémissements que lui offrait Sara en réponse.

Le bruit d'une porte claquant un étage plus bas interrompit les deux lycéennes.

"Ça doit être ma mère", soupira Sara, les lèvres gonflées de leurs baisers et les cheveux ébouriffés.

Ava posa son front celui de la blonde, posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Sara puis se leva.

"Je devrai y aller alors", dit-elle en rangeant les affaires dans son sac.

"Tu peux rester", lui dit Sara.

Elle secoua la tête et elle s'arrangeant les cheveux, Sara lui avait enlevé son élastique pour jouer avec.

"Non, ma mère ne va pas tarder."

La déception était lisible sur le visage de Sara mais elle se leva à son tour pour la raccompagner. Ava lui vola un dernier baiser avant de sortir de sa chambre. En bas elles trouvèrent Dinah qui les salua en souriant puis Ava retourna chez elle.

Leur manège durant deux semaines. Deux semaines durant lesquelles les deux lycéennes se voyaient le soir faire leurs devoirs, mais surtout se bécoter paresseusement dans la chambre de l'une ou de l'autre.

Jusqu'à un certain soir où Ava écrivait un mail à Rip quand elle entendit quelqu'un rentrer par sa fenêtre, qu'elle avait laissé ouverte car les beaux jours revenaient et elle appréciait la légère brise. Elle posa son ordinateur à côté et se tourna avec surprise vers Sara qui s'approchait de son lit. Elle était heureuse de la voir même si elles n'avaient pas prévu de se voir ce soir.

La bouche d'Ava s'ouvrit pour saluer Sara mais la blonde ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion, elle se jeta sur ses lèvres tout en se laissant tomber contre elle. Elles avaient partagé de nombreux baisers ces deux dernières semaines, cependant aucun d'avait été comme celui que lui donnait Sara à cet instant. Sa langue domptant furieusement sa sienne et ses lèvres glissant contre ses dents.

Le corps entier d'Ava réagit au baiser passionné de Sara, tout particulièrement son bas ventre qui fourmillait joyeusement. Des gémissements s'échappèrent de sa bouche tandis que Sara la maintenant fermement contre elle.

Lorsque Sara s'écarta d'elle, Ava se rendit compte que quelque part entre ses minutes torrides la blonde en avait profité pour s'asseoir sur ses hanches.

"Wahou...", soupira-t-elle.

Au-dessus d'elle Sara avait les yeux brillants.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Guenièvre ?"

Ava fronça les sourcils devant la question inattendue de Sara puis se posa sur ses coudes pour mieux voir Sara.

"Guenièvre ? On est en binômes en sciences. Pourquoi ?"

Sara se lécha les lèvres tandis que ses doigts dansaient sur les épaules d'Ava.

"Je vous ai vu parler cet après-midi", répondit en haussant les épaules, "vous sembliez proches", ajouta-t-elle après un moment d'hésitation.

"On parlait de notre projet..."

"Elle flirtait avec toi", lui dit Sara en lui coupant la parole.

"Tu crois ?"

"J'en suis sûre, je la connais", approuva-t-elle.

Un sentiment de malaise s'installa en Ava, se doutant qu'à un moment donné Guenièvre et Sara avait dû avoir quelque chose quand soudain quelque chose la frappa. Est-ce que Sara était jalouse ?

Une vague d'espoir s'empara d'elle et elle choisit ses prochains mots avec soin.

"Et bien elle sera déçue car elle ne m'intéresse pas", dit-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de Sara.

"Ah non ?" demanda-t-elle innocemment en laissant ses doigts caresser une zone sensible du cou d'Ava.

"Non. Il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresse."

Un sourire satisfait se dessina sur les lèvres de Sara puis elle se pencha vers elle pour l'embrasser à nouveau, cette fois-ci plus chastement.

"Ça tombe bien car moi aussi", dit-elle contre ses lèvres.

"Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on est ensemble ?" demanda Ava en s'écarta légèrement pour voir sa réaction.

Sara eut un air timide qui ne lui allait presque pas.

"Si c'est ce que tu veux", répondit-elle.

Ava la tira contre elle sans ménagement.

"Oui", dit-elle avant de s'emparer de ses lèvres.

Contrairement aux fois précédentes les choses chauffèrent et Ava glissa ses mains sur le t-shirt de Sara. Celle-ci gémit contre elle quand ses ongles se plantèrent dans son flanc. Ava sourit, les lèvres de Sara toujours sur les siennes, elle entreprit de retirer le haut de la blonde mais elle l'en empêcha.

Ava s'écarta en fronçant les sourcils. Elle savait que Sara avait déjà couché avec plusieurs personnes. L'image de John était encore présente dans son esprit.

"Quoi ?", demanda Ava, un peu incertaine.

Sara gardait les mains d'Ava dans les siennes comme pour l'empêcher de faire d'autres mouvements.

"Je veux faire ça bien, tu sais ? T'amener à un rendez-vous avant de faire quoi que se soit avec toi", expliqua-t-elle.

Le cœur d'Ava se serra avec tendresse quand elle entendit l'autre lycéenne, elle laissa leurs doigts s'emmêler et se releva pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Sara.

"Sara, tu t'es battue pour moi deux fois déjà. Ça doit bien compter pour deux rendez-vous."

Un sourire malicieux apparut sur les lèvres Sara.

"Et ça t'as plu ?", demanda-t-elle avec un ton taquin.

"Si on oublie la peur, c'était quand même sexy", répondit Ava avant de l'embrasser à nouveau avec fougue.

Sara gémit contre ses lèvres et l'autre lycéenne récupéra ses mains pour les poser dans le bas de son dos. Sara se laissa tomber contre elle en ouvrant ses lèvres pour que leurs langues puissent se rencontrer.

"Sara...", souffla-t-elle, "j'ai vraiment envie de toi."

"Merde Ava", murmura-t-elle contre elle, "moi aussi. Mais tu es sûre de vouloir faire ça maintenant ?"

Ava garda Sara contre elle.

"Oui Sara ! Tu n'avais pas qu'à m'embrasser comme ça si tu ne voulais me rendre aussi excitée."

Sara posa sa tête sur la sienne.

"Tu es excitée hein ?" demanda-t-elle avec malice.

"Ouais... Et si tu ne fais rien je vais m'en occuper moi-même", répondit Ava.

Sara gémit contre ses lèvres.

"J'aimerai voir ça", confessa-t-elle.

"Une autre fois peut-être parce là j'aimerai vraiment que ce soit toi", dit Ava avant d'initier un autre baiser.

Les mains de Sara se posèrent sur ses seins avant d'y appliquer une douce pression. Ava respira fortement contre elle.

"Est-ce que tu as déjà fait ça ?", demanda-t-elle.

"Oui", souffla Ava.

"Dis-moi ce que tu veux."

Ava prit la main de Sara et fit glisser jusqu'à son bas de pyjama. Sara comprit le message et y appliqua une légère pression par-dessus le vêtement. Les hanches d'Ava se levèrent presque instantanément à la sensation. Sara sourit devant cette réaction.

"Tu veux vraiment ça", ronronna-t-elle.

"Oui", grogna Ava.

Les doigts de Sara trouvèrent le clitoris à travers le pyjama et Ava gémit de plaisir.

"Sara", soupira-t-elle en bougeant ses hanches.

Finalement Sara arrêta de la taquiner et elle passa sous la barrière des vêtements. Ava serra ses doigts autour des biceps de Sara quand elle commença à stimuler furieusement son paquet de nerf.

"Aaah... Putain Ava..."

"Continue comme ça Sara. C'est bon", gémit Ava en sentant ses hanches bouger de manière désordonnée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Sara la conduise à l'orgasme, elle ouvrit la bouche dans sa félicité mais aucun son d'en sortit. Sara la regardait en souriant fièrement avant de presser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Ava soupira la bouche ouverte en essayant de reprendre son souffle tandis que Sara continuait de l'embrasser.

Une fois remise Ava passa ses mains sur le T-Shirt de Sara puis réussit à lui enlever avec son aide. Elle baissa ses mains sur la taille de Sara pour la faire rouler sur le côté. Sara se mit à rire doucement puis Ava attrapa à nouveau ses lèvres dans les siennes.

"Est-ce que je peux te toucher ?", demanda-t-elle.

" Oui, s'il le plait ! " Répondit Sara en plantant son regard nécessiteux dans le sien.

Enhardie par cette réaction et guidée par son propre désir, Ava se pencha pour grignoter la mâchoire puis le cou de Sara et en même temps elle laissa ses doigts descendre jusqu'au bord du jeans que portait la blonde.

En utilisant ses deux mains elle lui défit rapidement le bouton puis entreprit de lui retirer son pantalon. Malheureusement il était vraiment serré et elle dut se dégager du cou de Sara afin de regarder ce qu'elle faisait pour essayer d'aller plus vite.

Voyant Ava lutter, Sara s'enleva rapidement les chaussures plus l'aida à se débarrasser de son jeans. Ava se pencha à nouveau pour grignoter les lèvres de Sara tout en glissant sa main dans ses sous-vêtements. Elle soupira contre le cou de la blonde en sentant pour la première fois la chaleur moite. Elle profita quelques secondes de la sensation lisse qu'elle avait sous ses doigts et des sons que faisaient Sara.

"Ava."

Après avoir entendu l'urgence dans la voix de l'autre lycéenne Ava s'assura dès lors que sa main fournissait assez de fiction aux parties les plus sensibles de Sara. Celle-ci ondulait frénétiquement contre elle puis laissa échapper un long gémissement qu'Ava avala pour ne pas qu'un étage en dessous sa mère comprenne ce qu'il se passait dans sa chambre.

Ava continua ensuite de presser de doux baisers sur le cou de Sara pour en attendant qu'elle reprenne ses esprits. Moins d'une minute plus tard Sara tourna sa tête pour qu'elles puissent s'embrasser correctement.

"Je devrais retourner chez moi", soupira Sara.

Une grimace apparut sur le visage d'Ava mais elle sauvait que la blonde avait raison.

"On pourrait faire ça à nouveau la prochaine fois", proposa Ava.

Sara se leva pour se rhabiller.

"Ouais. Je pourrais même t'enlever tous tes vêtements", répondit-t-elle.

Ava se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'avoir un trop grand sourire.

"J'aime particulièrement cette idée."

Sara se pencha une dernière fois vers elle pour laisser leurs lèvres se toucher en un sensuel baiser avant de rentrer chez elle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Le nouveau couple décida de garder leur aventure pour elles, du moins au début. Gardant leurs rencontres secrètes dans leurs chambres.

Sara était partie dans la salle de bain un instant et Ava était allongée sur son lit, vêtue de sa culotte et d'un T-Shirt à Sara. En attendant sa petite amie elle regardait son téléphone quand elle l'entendit revenir. Elle leva les yeux en souriant quand elle vit avec horreur Dinah sur le pas de la porte.

"Bonjour Ava", la salua-t-elle le plus naturellement du monde.

Ava se leva en un bon, oubliant qu'elle ne portait pas de pantalon.

"Dinah ! Je..."

Que pouvait-elle dire ? Elle n'était même pas censée être là ce soir. Et au vu de ses habits, ou de son manque, elle se doutait que la mère de Sara avait compris ce qu'elle et sa fille venait de faire moins d'une heure plus tôt. Heureusement elle s'était quelque peu rhabillée et Sara était partie quelques instants. Elle n'osait pas imaginer si Dinah les avaient surprises dans le feu de l'action.

Les joues d'Ava n'avaient jamais été aussi rouge.

Que faisait Sara ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas encore de retour ?

"J'étais...", essaya-t-elle de continuer.

Dinah leva la main pour interrompre en souriant.

"Ma fille n'est pas aussi discrète qu'elle le pense. Je l'ai surprise quelques fois grimper dans ta chambre le soir", dit-elle.

"Ah", répondit Ava, ne sachant pas quoi dire de plus.

"Et je ne pense qu'elle s'en soit rendue compte mais la plupart de ses conversations tournent autour de toi aussi", ajouta Dinah.

Ava sentit ses joues brûler un peu plus en baissant les yeux.

"Ava."

Cette dernière leva les yeux en entendant le ton doux de la mère de Sara.

"Je ne l'ai pas vu aussi heureuse depuis un moment", annonça-t-elle, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

"Vraiment ?", demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

"Oui. Elle à l'air plus stable et je suis sûre que c'est grâce à toi. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il se passe entre vous mais c'est bon pour elle. Tu es quelqu'un de bien et j'apprécie beaucoup ta mère. J'espère que c'est le début de quelque chose pour vous. J'en serai vraiment ravie", expliqua-t-elle toujours avec un sourire doux.

Ava se tordit les mains, son cœur battait à toute vitesse d'avoir ainsi été découverte par la mère de Sara mais ses dernières paroles l'avaient beaucoup touchées.

"Merci, je... J'espère aussi que..."

"Maman !" s'exclama Sara en arrivant, tout aussi légèrement vêtue que sa petite amie, les yeux écarquillées en découvrant sa mère et Ava dans sa chambre. "Qu'est-ce que... Tu es rentrée plus tôt !"

"Oui, je t'ai envoyé un message pour te dire mais je pense que tu étais occupée...", répondit sa mère, se moquant apparemment de faire rougir les deux lycéennes.

Sara bredouilla une réponse et Ava eut l'impression que sa mère appréciait voir sa fille aussi gênée.

"C'est bon Sara, j'ai eu ton âge...", l'interrompit-elle, "Ava veux-tu rester dîner ce soir ?"

Le regard inquiet de Sara la fit sourire mais elle secoua la tête.

"Avec ma mère on a prévu d'aller au restaurant", s'excusa-t-elle.

"Une autre fois alors ? Je pense que Quentin aimerait te connaître un peu mieux si c'est sérieux."

Les deux jeunes femmes remuèrent nerveusement et Dinah semblait avoir assez joué avec leurs nerfs pour la journée car elle se retira.

"Par contre Ava, j'aimerai que tu sortes par la porte cette fois. Je me sentirai mal d'expliquer à ta mère pourquoi tu es tombée de la fenêtre de la chambre de ma fille", finit-elle avant de quitter la chambre de Sara.

Dinah disparaissait tout juste que Sara se tournait vers Ava, les yeux encore grands ouverts de surprise.

"Oh mon Dieu", murmura Ava en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

Sa petite amie se contenta de rire.

"C'est pas drôle Sara !" gémit Ava d'une faible voix.

"Un peu quand même", répondit-elle en s'approchant.

Elle tira Ava contre pour sceller leurs lèvres ensemble.

"Ma mère t'aime bien."

Ava grogna une réponse, préférant embrasser l'autre lycéenne au lieu de penser à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Quelques baisers plus tard, Ava se dégagea et se rhabilla pour rentrer chez elle.

"A bientôt Ava", l'appela Dinah quand elle traversait la porte.

Rougissant à nouveau elle lui répondit poliment. Ava savait consciemment qu'elle et Sara ne pouvait garder leur relation secrète pour longtemps, cependant se faire surprendre par la mère de sa petite amie avait été inattendue et pas tout à fait comme elle avait espéré qu'elle l'apprenne. Cependant s'il fallait que ce soit un des parents qui les découvre ainsi elle préférait que ce soit Dinah plutôt que Quentin, qui était assez effrayant, ou sa propre mère.

En rentrant chez elle Ava se dit que connaissant Dinah et sa mère, qui aimait discuter quand elles se voyaient, leur secret n'allait pas durer éternellement. Elle décida qu'il était donc temps de le dire à sa mère à son tour. Elle envoya rapidement un message à Sara pour lui dire qu'elle allait le faire ce soir. Autant ne pas attendre plus longtemps. Le risque que Dinah fasse une gaffe était potentiellement élevé.

"Maman ?"

"Oui ma chérie ?"

Sa mère leva les yeux de son plat pour la regarder et Ava serra les couverts dans ses mains.

"J'ai une petite amie", dit-elle le cœur battant.

Le visage de sa mère s'éclaira de joie et ses yeux se mirent à briller.

"Vraiment ? C'est fantastique ! Qui est-ce ? Une de tes coéquipières de volley ?", demanda-t-elle avec impatience.

"Pas tout à fait... C'est Sara."

Un silence s'installa alors que le sourire de sa mère fanait.

"Lance. Sara Lance", compléta Ava.

"Oh", répondit sa mère.

Ava baissa les yeux et sentit sa gorge se serrer devant la réaction de sa mère.

"Ava !"

Sa mère posa sa main sur la sienne pour lui faire lever les yeux. Son regard était beaucoup plus doux qu'un instant plus tôt.

"Excuse ma réaction. Je ne m'y attendais pas c'est tout. Tu ne semblas pas l'apprécier en début d'année."

Sa main serra la sienne avant qu'elle ne reprenne.

"Même si j'aurai pu me douter de quelque chose, vous faites le trajet ensemble pour aller au lycée ces derniers temps. Il est évident que vous vous entendiez mieux", continua sa mère, "et je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à quelqu'un comme Sara... Je veux dire... Elle n'est pas tout à fait..."

"Ouais, ce n'est pas Vicky", dit Ava.

Sa mère hocha la tête en retirant sa main. Il était vrai que Vicky, son ancienne petite amie, était une bonne élève, jouait du piano et qui n'avait jamais eu de retenue de sa vie. Pas tout à fait comme Sara donc.

"Elle n'est pas la délinquante que tu penses non plus", expliqua Ava, voulant défendre sa petite amie, "c'est vrai qu'elle s'est battue..."

L'esprit d'Ava tournait à toute vitesse afin d'essayait de ne pas trop en dévoiler sur son altercation avec Damien.

"Mais ce n'est pas elle qui frappe en premier."

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai non plus, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus que sa mère sache qu'elle avait reçu des insultes homophobes et que Sara avait agi en conséquence.

"Souvent elle défend les autres, mais elle..."

"Elle le fait avec les poings ?", essaya sa mère.

"Oui, ça lui arrive."

Sa mère soupira longtemps en fermant les yeux.

"Ecoute Ava, je ne vais te dire avec qui tu dois sortir. Je te fais confiance pour trouver quelqu'un de bien mais je suis quand même un peu inquiète qu'elle soit ta petite amie."

Ava baissa à nouveau les yeux. Elle ne se sentait plus très bien, elle était partagée entre le sentiment d'injuste car sa mère ne comprenait pas à quel point Sara était formidable et la rendait heureuse, et le sentiment de honte de rendre sa mère inquiète. Elle ne voulait surtout pas lui donner du stress en plus après ce qu'il s'était passé avec son père.

"Ava."

Celle-ci leva les yeux, sentant qu'ils étaient plus humides qu'à l'accoutumé.

"Je pense qu'il faut que je la rencontre officiellement, je pourrai me faire une idée comme ça", dit-elle en lui souriant.

Le cœur d'Ava se desserra en voyant que sa mère voulait s'impliquer malgré tout.

"Oui, oui. On peut faire ça", répondit-elle précipitamment.

"Bien. Invite là à manger un de ces jours", conclut sa mère.

Lorsqu'Ava informa sa petite amie que sa mère voulait la rencontrer Sara paniqua légèrement. Ava n'avait jamais vu l'autre blonde aussi stressée le jour du repas avec sa mère et elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle vit sa petite amie en train de chercher frénétiquement quelque chose à mettre.

"Tu ne comprends pas, ma mère t'adore. Tu es géniale c'est normal qu'elle t'adore et mon père aussi était heureux quand il l'a appris. Et moi je n'ai jamais dû rencontrer les parents de quelqu'un avant... Et je veux vraiment que ta mère m'apprécie..."; débita-t-elle.

"Sara", dit Ava en posant ses mains sur les épaules de celle-ci, "ça va bien se passer, ma mère n'est pas un monstre. Elle va te poser des questions sur toi et tes hobbies c'est tout."

"C'est tout ? Je te rappelle que mes hobbies c'est d'apprendre à me battre, me battre et te faire jouir !", s'exclama Sara.

Ava rougit furieusement mais fut heureuse de l'absence des parents de Sara chez elle.

"Oui bon, peut-être pas comme ça effectivement, mais tu peux lui parler du volley...", essaya-t-elle.

"J'ai arrêté je te signale."

"Sara mets-y un peu du tien", gronda Ava.

Sara soupira en s'excusant.

"C'est seulement que tu m'as parlé de ton ex et elle avait l'air parfaite et ta mère l'aimait. Elle va forcément nous comparer..."

"Je serai là ok, je t'aiderai", lui promit-elle en prenant sa main dans la sienne.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après que Sara ait essayé un grand nombre de tenues, le couple se présenta chez Ava. Sa mère les accueillit avec le sourire.

"Les devoirs se sont bien passé ?" demanda-t-elle après une brève présentation de la part d'Ava.

"Oui, Ava m'aide en mathématiques", dit Sara.

Ava sentit le regard fier de sa mère et sut que Sara avait bien commencé.

"Elle a toujours été bonne en mathématiques comme..."

Un silence inconfortable s'installa alors que la mention du père d'Ava flottait dans l'air.

"Sara aime l'histoire", annonça Ava, pour essayer de briser le malaise.

Les yeux de sa mère se posèrent à nouveau sur Sara.

"Malheureusement je ne peux pas aider Ava en histoire, car elle est très bonne aussi", ajouta sa petite amie.

"C'est vrai que je n'ai pas trop à m'en faire pour les notes d'Ava", répondit sa mère, "vous voulez boire quelque chose en attendant que le dîner finisse de cuire ?"

"Je vais prendre un jus d'orange", dit Ava en se déplaçant pour se servir ainsi que Sara.

"Pareil."

Tout en versant la boisson dans leurs verres Ava entendit Sara parler de sa mère. Elle savait que c'était un terrain sûr pour le moment et il semblait que sa mère accepte de la suivre sur cette conversation pour le moment.

Ce fut lorsqu'elles passèrent à table que sa mère posa à Sara la question qu'elle redoutait.

"Donc Sara, que fais-tu de ton temps libre ?"

Sara se lécha les lèvres nerveusement avant de répondre, Ava la regardait avec un soupçon d'inquiétude se rappelant des propos que sa petite amie avait eu dans sa chambre un peu plus tôt.

"Oh... Un peu comme tous les jeunes de notre âge, j'aime bien regarder la télévision ou aller au cinéma. J'aime particulièrement les films de super-héros. Je lis des BD aussi sur eux. Je m'entraîne aussi pour rentrer dans la police, un peu de musculation et tout ça."

Ava et sa mère furent impressionnée par la réponse de Sara. Ava savait que sa petite amie voulait rentrer dans la police cependant sa mère était visiblement surprise.

"Tu veux faire comme ton père ?"

"Peut-être... Je ne sais pas... On verra. Ce que je veux c'est faire la différence. Je n'aime pas l'injustice et je veux aider à la combattre, ça fait partie de ma famille surement avec mon père inspecteur et ma sœur comme future avocate. Je sais que je n'ai pas le niveau scolaire de Laurel mais je veux quand même aider à mon niveau", expliqua-t-elle avec passion.

Le souvenir de Sara se défendant d'avoir agir comme elle le souhait après être venu en aide au garçon qui se faisait bousculer par les personnes saoules revint à Ava et un sourire tendre se dessina sur ses lèvres. Du coin de l'œil elle vit que sa mère l'avait remarqué.

"C'est vrai", approuva-t-elle en posant sa main sur celle de Sara, "au lycée elle défend ceux qui se font harceler par Damien."

"Peut-être pas toujours de la bonne façon c'est vrai, mais j'essaie de me contrôler", ajouta Sara.

Sa mère sembla satisfaite de cette réponse car elle sourit.

"Et bien, j'ai à table un futur agent du FBI et une recrue de la police. Je ferai mieux de faire attention alors", dit-elle avec humour.

Sa remarque les fit rire et la tension s'envola des épaules des trois personnes présentes. Le repas se termina convenablement et Sara annonça qu'elle partait juste après.

"Tu peux rester encore si tu veux", lui dit la mère d'Ava.

"Une prochaine fois peut-être."

Ava raccompagna sa petite amie à l'extérieur.

"Alors ? Tu crois que ça c'est bien passé ?", demanda Sara à l'instant même où la porte de se fermait derrière elle.

"Oui je pense, je vais voir ce qu'elle dit et je t'enverrai un message."

Sara hocha la tête et commença à partir quand Ava la tira par le bras pour la ramener à elle.

"T'oublie pas quelque chose ?", lui demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

L'autre blonde regarda la fenêtre un instant.

"Et si ta mère regarde ?"

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Sara était mignonne mais Ava voulait son baiser donc elle se pencha pour presser leurs lèvres ensemble. Le baiser resta chaste mais elles se séparèrent en souriant. Sara retourna ensuite chez elle tout comme Ava.

"Alors ?", demanda-t-elle à sa mère sans attendre plus longtemps.

"Elle n'était pas comme je l'imaginais", répondit-elle énigmatiquement.

"Et... C'est bien ?", essaya Ava.

Sa mère lui sourit et embrassa son front avec amour.

"Il me faudra plus qu'un repas pour la connaitre mais vous êtes visiblement très attachées l'une à l'autre, donc oui c'est bien."

Une vague de soulagement déferla sur Ava en entendant sa mère.

Malgré le fait que leurs familles respectives soient au courant et qu'ils aient fait deux repas ensemble, Sara et Ava restèrent silencieuses publiquement sur leur relation les semaines suivantes. Jusqu'à ce que Sara l'invite au cinéma pour aller voir le dernier film de Marvel.

"Seulement nous deux ?", demanda-t-elle avec surprise.

"Oui", répondit Sara en haussant les épaules.

Savoir qu'un autre élève pouvait les voir s'il venait au cinéma à la même heure inquiéta Ava. Tout le monde savait que Sara était sortie pendant des mois avec Nyssa, une élève qui faisait un échange culturel. Ava n'était pas présente cette année-là mais elle avait déjà vu des photos de l'ex petite amie de Sara et elle pouvait affirmer sans mentir que Nyssa était tout simplement magnifique. D'après les dire des autres élèves, Gary principalement, Nyssa était tout aussi populaire que Sara et tout le monde, y compris Damien, se pliait en quatre pour lui plaire. Tout l'école avait été subjuguée quand Nyssa et Sara s'étaient embrassées un beau jour, annonçant ainsi à toute l'école qu'elles étaient ensemble. Sara avait déjà une certaine réputation de séductrice, ayant eu quelques aventures à droite et à gauche, mais la voir conquise au bras de Nyssa avait convaincu tout le monde qu'ils étaient le couple phare de l'année. Nyssa et Sara étaient admirées et enviées de tous.

Comment allaient réagir l'ensemble des élèves en voyant Sara avec elle maintenant ?

Elle n'avait rien en comparaison avec Nyssa. Elle était seulement une élève qui avait des bonnes notes et qui faisait partie de l'équipe de volley qui n'avait même pas réussit à accéder aux phases finales de la compétition.

Même John avec son éternel air mystérieux et son manteau marron semblait plus approprié pour Sara.

Leurs rendez-vous et étreintes secrètes étaient merveilleux, mais qu'allait-il se passer quand tout le monde serait au courant ? Et si Sara se rendait compte qu'elle n'était pas aussi bien pour elle qu'elle ne le pensait ?

"Ava ?"

Ava réalisa qu'elle avait oublié de répondre à sa petite amie tant elle était plongée dans ses insécurités.

"Quelqu'un pourrait nous voir..."

Sara fronça les sourcils.

"Et ça te dérange ?"

"Non pas du tout !", répliqua-t-elle.

"Alors où est le problème ?", demanda Sara perdue.

"Ça ne te dérange pas d'être vue avec moi ?", dit-elle d'une petite voix.

"Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! Comment tu peux croire quelque chose comme ça ?"

Les joues d'Ava se tintèrent de rouge en entendant le ton choquée de sa petite amie.

"Je... Je ne sais pas. Tu as toujours été avec des gens cool et moi je ne suis pas..." hésita-t-elle un instant, " cool. "

Ava baissa les yeux mais presque aussi vite Sara posa sa main sous son menton et leurs regards se croisèrent.

"Ce n'est pas vrai", dit-elle avec douceur.

"Sara, la moitié du lycée ne sait pas qui je suis", avoua-t-elle.

"Et alors ? On s'en fou. Je suis avec toi parce c'est ce que je veux. Depuis quand je m'occupe de l'opinion des autres franchement ?"

Ava fit la moue, s'avouant que Sara avait raison.

"Je suis assez cool pour nous deux si ça t'inquiète", ajouta sa petite amie d'un ton taquin.

Ava leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit en voyant la diversion de Sara. Un sourire lui répondit avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent.

Finalement elles ne rencontrèrent personne le soir où elles allèrent au cinéma et Ava s'accorda le droit de tenir la main de Sara tout le long de la séance, voire même de l'embrasser quelques fois. Le lundi suivant quand elles arrivèrent au lycée personne ne parla d'elles et elles comprirent que leur relation était toujours inconnue de tous, presque tous, Gary avait une fois lu un message sur le téléphone de son amie de la part de Sara assez explicite et les Légendes connaissaient bien leur chef et avaient vu qu'il se passait quelque chose en Ava et elle.

Cela donna une idée à Sara qui était un peu trop dramatique pour son propre bien.

"Tu veux aller au bal de promo avec moi ?", demanda la blonde.

Ava porta son attention sur Sara qui était assise sur son lit en souriant.

"Euh..."

"Ça serai une donne manière de le dire à tout le monde", continua-t-elle, le regard brillant de malice.

"Tout le monde nous regardera", répondit Ava les joues rouges, n'aimant pas avoir autant d'attention sur elle.

"Peut-être, peut-être pas. De toute façon je veux vraiment y aller avec toi."

Un sourire tendre se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ava.

"Moi aussi."

Sara et Ava devaient donc être le couple vedette quand elles arrivèrent au bal de promo, de longues minutes après que leurs parents ne les aient pris longuement en photo. Cependant quand Nora Darhk arriva au bras de Ray toute l'attention fut sur eux. Ils s'approchèrent des Légendes et d'Ava, avec Nora droite et fière tandis que Ray semblait plus incertain.

"Je le savais !", s'exclama Nate en voyant son ami.

Ray rougit légèrement mais ils furent interrompus par Damien qui rugit le nom de sa sœur. Nora se tourna vers lui, gardant sa main fermement ancré sur le biceps de son rendez-vous.

"Damien ?"

"C'est avec lui que tu as décidé de venir ? Au lieu d'Andrew ?" dit-il avec fureur.

"Je choisis avec qui je veux sortir il me semble."

La réponse laconique de sa sœur attisa encore plus la colère de Damien.

"Je ne te laisserai pas..."

"Quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux et j'aime Ray, il me rend heureuse et c'est tout ce qu'il compte ", répondit Nora.

A ses côtés Ray la regardait avec admiration et une tinte de timidité, un peu comme s'il était étonné de la voir le défendre avec ardeur. Ava entendit un son surpris qui s'échappa de la bouche de Sara à ses côtés. A vrai dire elle était tout aussi déconcertée que sa petite amie d'apprendre la relation entre Ray et Nora. Elle n'avait pas vu leur rapprochement, sûrement parce qu'elle était trop prise dans sa propre histoire d'amour avec Sara pour faire attention au reste.

Soudain son inquiétude de venir au bal de promo avec Sara sembla dérisoire en voyant le couple encore plus étonnant devant elle. Sara et Ava avaient passé les derniers mois à se parler publiquement, donc le fait qu'elles soient en couple n'était peut-être pas aussi choquant que de voir Ray et Nora qui n'avaient jamais été vu en public auparavant.

"Ecoute Damien...", commença Ray, "je sais que c'est inattendu mais je te jure que je ne ferai rien qui pourrait blesser Nora ou..."

Le reste de la phrase de Ray fut perdue car Damien s'était retourné pour quitter la salle en grommelant. Nora ne put retenir un ricanement et Ray lui sourit gentiment.

"Ça s'est mieux passé que prévu."

Nora serra sa main sur le bras de Ray puis posa ses lèvres sur celles de son petit ami avant de se tourner vers les Légendes, le corps tendu comme si elle attendait un autre combat.

"Hey les amis", bredouilla Ray en rougissant.

Un silence tendu s'installa et Ava décida d'intervenir en voyant l'air déprimé de Ray.

"Sara, je pense qu'on a trouvé un couple encore plus surprenant que nous", dit-elle en passant sa main autour de sa taille.

Sa petite amie grogna à ses côtés.

"Ouais, c'est raté pour l'entrée en fanfare", dit-elle, faussement déçue.

Le groupe d'amis se mit à rire, libérant ainsi toute la tension des dernières minutes.

"Allez, allons danser", dit Sara.

Ava laissa sa petite amie l'entraîner sur la piste de danse et bien plus.

**Fin**


End file.
